The present invention pertains to projection screen systems, and, in particular, to systems of the type in which a projection screen may be unwound from around a roller positioned in a housing so as to be lowered to a viewing arrangement.
Projection screen systems in numerous forms are gaining frequent application in a variety of venues, including conference rooms in office buildings and home entertainment systems. Many such systems include an electrical motor that powers the raising and lowering of the screen relative to a housing that holds the screen mounting roller. The projection screen either winds on the roller or unwinds from the roller depending on the direction of rotation of the motor. Projection screen systems of this type frequently are completely installed into a building or structure at one time. During this installation process, an electrician is required to hardwire a power conduit within the structure to the projection screen system. The electrician then electrically connects the exposed wire leads of the power cord extending from the motor to this power conduit, and manipulates these electrical connections into a junction box mounted within the housing. One shortcoming of this one time system installation process is that the installed projection screen may be subjected to dust, dirt and other risks of damage that are inherent in being located in a construction zone for potentially long periods of time. However, installing the projection screen housing to the structure during a first stage of construction and then the projection screen during a subsequent stage of construction may be cost prohibitive. In particular, hiring an electrician to return to the building to wire the motor to the power conduit already installed by an electrician during building construction may increase installation costs appreciably.
Another shortcoming of many projection screen systems is the difficulty or inconvenience of properly positioning the projection screen within a room in which it is to be viewed. On occasion, whether it be due to an incorrect measurement during installation or a properly performed installation into a room that is subsequently altered before construction is finished, a person who lowers the screen for use may discover the screen to be off-center or improperly positioned within the room. For projection screen systems that support the screen mounting roller at the housing end caps, longitudinal adjustments of the screen may require the entire housing be moved to adjust the projection screen positioning. Other known systems of the type that employ roller mounting brackets that are attached with screws to the housing do allow the position of the roller to be adjusted without moving the system housing. However, this adjustment operation, as well as the process of initially installing the screen mounting roller, may be awkward and difficult for an installer to perform. In particular, this process requires the installer to hold the roller mounting brackets in place, typically above his or her head, while the brackets are initially attached, or detached and reattached in situations where a change in screen positioning is desired.
Another problem with some projection screen systems is that their construction frequently leaves little margin for error in the installation process. For example, if the housing is initially installed backwards with the wrong part of the housing facing into the room in which the projection screen is to be used, the housing must be removed, turned around and reinstalled. In addition, on occasion when the fully assembled system is operated and the screen is lowered, it may be discovered that the projection screen is too close to the wall to clear any artwork displayed on that wall. Even if that projection screen was installed to roll off the back of the roller within the housing, the roller typically is not capable of being quickly removed and reinstalled to allow the screen to roll off the front edge of the roller. This shortcoming is because the closure panel that partially blocks off the underside opening of the housing may not be readily installable to the back wall of the housing instead of the front wall where the panel was initially installed.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a projection screen system that overcomes these and other shortcomings of the prior art.